Delinquents
by JinandCherry
Summary: The high school tales of a little shenanigans between Sora and Riku and their little adventures. A lot of Smut/yaoi. Some drug abuse. Edit: Chapter 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Tides**

"Sora, dinner's ready," his Mom called,

No answer.

"Sora?"

It was nearing 3 AM, but the boys hadn't been home since the morning.

The cold lapping waters set the rhythm for the night, washing in and out slowly and softly.

Most people were asleep at this hour-Riku and Sora might have well been too.

Out on the shore the two boys lay, their breath matching the tides falling in and out, slowly and softly.

The night sky was dark and silent, wispy clouds hiding the moon.

Sora peered over at Riku whose eyes were closed in a half-asleep state. Riku was always more at peace near the water. When Riku was at peace, Sora was at peace too. He closed his eyes and dreamed himself into the sky. He was floating like the clouds, and Riku was the sand.

As airy thoughts drained from his mind, Sora's eyes fluttered open and found themselves meeting with Riku's dullen turquoise.

"Sora?"

"hm?"

"Do you ever just stop and think to yourself, "Is there all that there is?"

"Hm, whaddya mean by that," the younger boy's face twisted in confusion.

"Like when you look up at the sky. It's just a bunch of clouds. And a bunch of stars. And you're just this tiny little speck in between all of it. And nothing you do really matters."

"Hmm... I guess so. But I don't mind living on such a small world. After all, if the world was too big, maybe we would never have met," Sora said through a simplistic smile.

"Yeah I guess so."

He always felt Sora's presence comforting and reassuring, as though everything was right as the rain when he was around.

"_I guess that's normal for best friends though," _Riku thought aloud.

"huh?"

Not realizing that he didn't mean to speak what he was thinking, Riku tossed back on his back and shrugged it off, "Mnn nothing."

Sora rolled over on his stomach towards Riku closing the gap between them. He rested an arm comfortably on the older boy's stomach, which the older boy didn't mind.

Riku found one of his idle arms hovering towards Sora's, until the tips of their fingers nestled neatly between each other.

"Ya know Riku, if you were a girl, I'd marry you in an instant," Sora laughed.

"Yeah right. Quit making fun of my effeminate long hair," Riku laughed in unison, but quickly withdrew his laugh when he detected a hint of seriousness in the brunette's voice.

Sora's true blue eyes were directly above him now, intensely focused on clear aquamarine's.

"You let your guard down," the spiky haired one said.

"Y-yeah.

I know," Riku said uneasily, not knowing when Sora had assumed the aggressive position.

He wasn't sure if gravity was becoming stronger, but as he was pressed into the sand, Sora's lips drew closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath circulating between each other's mouths. Sora flicked a cheeky tongue on the bottom lip of the silver haired one, and quickly withdrew into a devilish grin.

"You're such a fucking tease," Riku asserted, flipping the younger boy onto his back.

"I know," the little voice breathed, "and that's the way you like it."

Sora was the one pinned down now, hands immobilized by Riku's tight, unforgiving grip. The struggle was always enticing to both boys, as it exercised their animalistic instincts. Their lips were sealed now and their tongues were well versed. Their breathing became synchronized with each other and the waves, their chests rising and falling like the crash of the tides onto the shore.

As Riku released one of his hands to explore his prey, their lips parted and Sora exhaled into Riku's neck. The short burst of warm air sent ripples down his spine, exciting the silver haired boy even more. Clumsy and eager hands worked their way up each other's shirts, caressing deep grooves of defined musculature. Suddenly, their tops left their bodies and their bare torsos were exposed underneath the moonlight. Riku's pale body glistened with sweat, working up a heat underneath the younger boy's tanned skin. The white moon complemented Riku's fair complexion, glowing behind him like an effervescent aura. Sora enviously touched the silver haired boy's body, fingering his pale pink nipples in circles. Riku also couldn't help staring at Sora's tanned, well defined abdomen and collarbone. He lowered his head to allow his tongue to make love to the chiseled grooves between his ribs and his stomach. Pressing his tongue against the brunette's stomach, he found his lips and teeth making contact with tanned skin, nibbling and biting his way upwards to his neck. Sora was nearly moaning now, as he struggled to keep the little voice behind his throat silenced. As Sora's hands found their way entangled in silver strands, he pulled the pale boy closer to him and they exchanged lips again. The two boys' bodies were still facing each other, the proximity of their bodies unchallenged.

Without breaking the seal, Sora's hands were now gripping the back of Riku's hips. Riku gently cradled Sora's neck with one hand, while the other slowly traveled downwards, their bodies rocking and grinding in sync with one another. As Riku skillfully unbuckled Sora's pants, he found Sora's hard throbbing member, dripping in precum. As he wrapped his hands around it, he placed his thumb beneath his sweet spot beneath the head of his cock and gently stroked up and down.

Sora was moaning now, "ahnn...hff...mmmnn" The little groans and growls had become audible now, exciting heavier breathing from the silver haired boy. Sora sensed his need to be released and unzipped the older boy's pants to expose his erection. Sora gripped the other boy's pale pink member and stroked it slowly and firmly, mimicking the tightness of his own anus. A surge of energy spiked up Riku's spine, and left his mouth in the form of inexhaustible panting.

"S-Sora," Riku moaned, "I need..."

"Yeah," Sora whispered, as he stroked both of their members together, pumping them thoroughly. Sora's other hand found his way to the other side of Riku's pants. The two boy's precum was mixed thoroughly now, which Sora used to lubricate his fingers to enter Riku's backside. A sharp gasp escaped from the silver haired boy's throat, in surprise, as he had never experienced this sensation before. Sora's fingers found their way deeper and farther in towards their erect penises. He was hitting Riku's prostate now, which left Riku in whimpering in pleasure. "Ah no, Sora... If you do that I'll..." Riku was begging now, and Sora took the opportunity. "Let's cum together," the younger boy whispered lewdly into the older boy's ear. Grunting in agreement, the two boys' bodies rocked in unison into Sora's hand, while making out passionately.

A quick change of pace was in order, and Sora was pumping faster now, sensing the proximity to climax.

Riku's aquamarine eyes became clouded as he climaxed into Sora's hand, and the sight of the older boy succumbing to his control got him off too, as Sora climaxed soon after. Riku collapsed onto Sora's tired body in an exhausted heap, unsure of what to make of the hazy night.

A/N: Hmm.. First time writing fan fiction, and first time writing smut? hehe

I bet you're disappointed that they didn't have actual buttsex, but no worries! It will happen in a later chapter. For now, I plan for Sora's character development in the next chapter is going to be quite interesting...in a bad way kind of maybe...I might introduce a new character pairing or something next chapter.. stay tuned! Things are about to get complicated and interesting ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Yaoi + drug use warning. (I try to upload once a week, but this one was really long so it took me a while.. sorry haha.. I'll get better at this hopefully)**

**White as Snow**

"You fell asleep," Sora muttered lazily.

"Mnn, what time is it?" Riku squinted at the rising sun, not realizing that he was still on top of Sora.

"Dunno, like five thirty?"

"Shit."

The older boy hastily bolted up to gather his shirt and tidy his pants, leaving the younger one to follow suit in a less frantic manner.

"Hurry up, I gotta get you home princess," said Riku sarcastically.

Sora scowled in reluctance as he pulled his shirt on and hopped in the car. "Mom's gonna be pissed..." Sora stated bleakly.

Later at school, the two boys met in their physical education class. It was always rowdy and noisy in the locker room as people were changing and showering getting to and from classes.

"How was your morning?" the silver haired one inquired as the brown haired one rolled in quietly to change into his gym shorts next to the taller boy. He hardly needed an answer though, as Sora began to undress.

As the younger boy pulled off his shirt, he exposed purple bruises and old scars. There were some fresh belt marks too. Swollen and red lacerations plagued the brunette's back. Needless to say, Sora's mom was pretty mad, as Riku grimaced at the thought of what happened that morning. He was clearly in pain, as the tender bruises made it hard to perform simple tasks like putting on gym shorts.  
"Here," Riku handed Sora some painkillers that he was prescribed for his migraines.

"Codeine phosphate? Isn't that a variant of morphine?"

"Yeah..but..just take them. You'll feel better."

As a top student, Sora knew better than to take codeine for such trivial external pain, but his throbbing head was enough to persuade him otherwise. "Thanks," the brunette swallowed. The bitter pill left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

The two strolled along outside for attendance at gym. Judging by how Mr. Lionhart was holding his timer, they were probably having their 5 mile run today. Despite the fact that Leon's temperament was enough to keep the students within respectable trepidation of him, it was so easy to cheat the run that most people cut across a shorter route or simply didn't run it all. Considering Sora's injuries, their chances of finishing the 5 miles was even less than usual. The two boys glanced at each other knowingly, having already agreed on today's shortcut route.

"Line up!" ordered Leon. The students obediently lined up behind the starting line, putting on the "try-hard" facade while within the hotheaded teacher's proximity.

"...aaand GO!" yelled Leon, as he clicked his timer.

As soon as the students reached out of Leon's sight range, most of the crowd began scattering into various directions.

The two boys veered off into a secret passageway none of the other students knew about.

"hff hff hahh..." Sora could barely catch his breath as he promptly parked his rear end on an old stump.

"Man you're really out of shape aren't you?" Riku teased.

"Sh-shut up," Sora huffed, still trying to catch his breath. "Man, this codeine is kicking in haaaard. Everything's like spinning and stuff." Sora lit a cigarette he pulled from his shirt pocket in attempt to sober up.

"Nasty habits die hard huh," Riku said reaching for one too.

The two boys stood in silence as they smoked their cigarettes.

The swirling thick smoke grew opaque and shrouded the boy's faces. After about the fifth cigarette, Riku began to feel lightheaded. Sora was too, Riku noticed. His eyes were beginning to flutter sleepily, deep indigo clouded by grey. The bright orange embers were glowing behind the thick smoke, like a lost lighthouse trapped in the sea's mists. Sora's fingers were tingling , and he tapped his cigarette to remove excess embers and ash. Emblazoned orange and yellow soon fell prey to monotonous charcoaled soot, the majority falling like dirty snow to the ground. Some embers fell like fireflies, dancing their way to the ground, where they met their untimely, ashen demise. The codeine was kicking in full stop, and Sora couldn't feel anything anymore.

The last stub was put out on his arm, creating a burn mark that fit in nicely with all of the other scars.

"Jesus, what the fuck Sora," Riku instinctively tugged on the younger boy's arm and cleared away the remains of the cigarette. "You think you're so tough huh." Riku grimaced, concerned and somewhat disturbed at the same time. Sora was completely gone now, and the prior minor ordeal was soon forgotten. His lips were pursed in a tired, goofy smile, his face was flushed, and his eyes were half-lidded but driven and cunning, like a lion hunting its prey.

_This isn't right_, Riku thought. There's no way such a small dose of codeine could have done this to him. _He's probably crossfaded with something else from before...probably what he got in trouble with his mom for_.

Sora pulled out a mysterious bag filled with white powder from the back of his pants pocket. Woozy from the cocktail of unforeseen drugs, the younger boy said, "Let's get fucked up."

So they did, just like all the other times. Riku never really liked drugs, but he was always obsessed with this idea of dancing with death. Oblivion was so peaceful. Nothing could disturb him there.

Patting a bit of the white powder on the back of his hand, the spiky haired boy brought his hand up to his nose. Pressing his left nostril shut with his index finger on his left hand, he inhaled sharply through his nose, sweeping the white powder into it.

The silver haired boy soon followed suit, and the effects were instantaneous. His aqua irises were being consumed by his dilating black pupil, and an incessant buzz behind his ears stimulated tremors down his shoulders, arms, legs and body. His face began to feel hot, and his body followed. His breathing quickened and he was overcome with insatiable desire.

To the fairer one, Sora didn't really seem that different, even though his pupils were dilated. Upon closer inspection however, the younger boy was actually just as stimulated. His face was even more flushed now and his chest was relaxing and contracting much faster. Little puffs of hot breath escaped from his slightly parted, tender lips. "Hff hahh hhh..." Sora's little wheezes tickled Riku's ears as he leaned in closer. Riku rested his leather gloved hand on the younger boy's throat. Heat was emulating from the two boy's bodies. As they drew closer, sweat droplets began to percolate. "A-Are you gonna fuck me," the younger boy growled through gasping breaths. Riku's grip around Sora's throat was tightening, restricting the brown haired one's airflow. "Shut up you little fag," the older one ordered, pinning a tanned body to the ground. Their clothes seemed to disappear in a haze. In the midst of the heated wrestling, their bodies were locked again in missionary position. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around the older one, undulating his back like the tides so that their pelvises would meet and grind. Riku dragged his angry hands down Sora's stomach, gripping the sides of his hips forcefully, readying himself for penetration. Precum served as sufficient lubricant and the penetration was quick and rough. Riku moans of pleasure mixed in with Sora's cries of pain and ecstasy. Today, there was no tenderness in the way that Riku fucked.

Leather gloves crept their way upwards to muffle eager, biting lips.

The pace was picking up faster now, as Riku got better control by placing Sora's legs over his head, leaving him completely immobilized. Riku's grunts became stronger and more burly as he neared selfish climax. At the last moment, the silver haired boy pulled out to finish himself off, showering the brunette's face with his fluids. As Riku relaxed, his aggression became more subdued. He lay on his back, the drugs mildly losing their effect as he waited for Sora to make his move.

"Tastes like icing," the brunette huffed breathlessly, as he collected the silver haired boy's fluid in his mouth. Sitting upright, Sora spat the remains in his mouth onto his own erect member, feeling the pulsations as he lubricated it.

Sora was much more tender than Riku was-but that might have just been the sedatives. While stroking his own member, Sora planted gentle kisses across pale skin, and stopped at a rosy nipple to gently caress it with his tongue, feeling the smooth boundaries that dissipated into goosebump ridges.

Sucking and nibbling down Riku's stomach left light, bruised bite marks that trailed downwards towards Riku's inner thigh. As Sora's tongue met with a sensitive head, Riku's back arched upwards in a jolt of pleasure. Now Sora was the one in control. Rubbing his member against the inside of Riku's cheek and allowing it to pop in and out of his mouth was driving Riku wild. It didn't take long for Riku to get mind-numbingly hard again, but he wasn't sure if it was because of Sora's skilled mouth, or because of the cocaine. In either case, he was ready for release far too soon for Sora's tastes.

"Ahhn, Sora," the silver haired one pleaded. He could hardly see the brunette's face as his vision was blurring from ecstasy. Little did he know about the brunette wore a smug smirk on his face. He used a strip of cloth that was torn off from his black t-shirt from the earlier wrestling and tied around the older boy's eyes. "Wh-what the hell is this" Riku said as he slurred his words exhaustedly.

Sora then focused his attention back to Riku's throbbing member and lubricated it with his saliva. Licking his shaft up and down until he decided it was thoroughly moistened, Sora brought one of his legs over Riku's pelvis. Parting his cheeks open exposed the younger boy's thoroughly ravaged anus as he slowly lowered himself onto Riku's erection. "Hahh, holy shit.." The older one moaned. He thrusted his hips upward eagerly in attempt to satisfy himself, but as soon as he thrusted, Sora lifted himself just out of the older boy's range just to tease him. "Heh," Sora leaned close and whispered, "Not yet." Still hovering so that only the head was engulfed, the devious little brunette moaned and stroked himself until he was satisfied with his hardness. He brought his hips over Riku's mouth, flaunting his erection in the older boy's face. Groans arose from Riku's throat as he sucked the brunette's hard member repeatedly. Sora's own mouth was busy with Riku's close to bursting member, stroking and sucking diligently to bring the older boy to climax again. The instant Riku bucked his hips upwards, Sora withdrew his mouth to deprive the older boy of release. Angry grunts and groans filled the air as the older boy desperately thrusted into the air to release himself. These attempts were all in vain, and so Riku sought another path to seek satisfaction.

Instead of focusing on his own pleasure, he used his tongue and mouth to pleasure the younger boy, concentrating his energy on Sora's untended erection. Swirling his tongue in circles around his head, the younger boy's flesh was becoming hotter and hotter. "Nff hah, hah," the younger boy panted shamelessly over the older boy's erection. A leather thumb pressed into Sora's supple cheek flesh, exposing his rosy bud. Using his other hand to pleasure Sora's erection, Riku tenderly swept his tongue around the sweet rose. Sora's erection began to throb, his breathing became heavier, and his grip on Riku's manhood became stronger with desire. Sucking lightly on the space between Sora's sac and anus, he began to nuzzle his lips to tease Sora's sensitive scrotum. Inserting a finger to meet the brunette's prostate, the younger boy let out a moan. The silver haired boy was stroking the brunette's much faster now, as the precum slicked up his gloved hand. The older boy was simultaneously penetrating the younger boy with his fingers and stroking the younger boy until he met his sweet demise. At last the younger boy released his depraved, viscous load all over Riku's stomach and legs, even getting some on his own face. Sora's orgasm saw him releasing fluids for nearly three minutes, until Riku decided that he had been milked dry.

Despite the release, the younger boy became even more restless, licking up his own ejaculation greedily. Finally deciding that Riku's nearly exploding erection had finally suffered enough, Sora let some of the ejaculation fluid dribble down his mouth onto Riku's manhood, leaving the rest to trickle down his own torso and further down near his anus. "O-okay," Sora said hesitantly, indicating that he willingly handed over control of his body to Riku. Riku's eyes burned in an intensity that seemed to penetrate through the black cloth. He violently thrust upwards into Sora's prostate, driving the younger boy wild. Even after coming so much, Sora quickly became hard again and he stroked his own member. Again, and again, Riku got faster and faster, signaling that they were getting closer and closer to climax. "Riku, come inside me," the younger boy pleaded, "Use me up however you want."

It was kind of weird to hear that, and he wasn't really sure if it was the drugs talking or not. In any case, Riku came long and hard inside of Sora. As he felt hot semen violate his insides, Sora soon came as well, this time releasing a milky clear substance onto Riku's stomach.

Sora rolled off of the silver haired boy's body into a heated pile next to him. Both boys were completely spent and lay in the middle of thefloor of the secret place.

Or so they thought.

An unsuspecting pair of strangers in a black hoodies happened to stroll by, shocked to find people in _their_ secret place, much less two naked boys.

Red spikes and blonde locks were exposed as the two mysterious strangers pulled down their hoods.

"Heh, looks like we got ourselves a few gay boytoys," smirked Axel.

"..." Roxas muttered something incomprehensible while his stoic expression did not change.


End file.
